


Daughter of Alderaan

by primaryglitch



Series: The living force [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: kindof rushed for maytheforth, so i may edit in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryglitch/pseuds/primaryglitch
Summary: Luke comforts Leia in her grieving





	Daughter of Alderaan

She had to get away from all the people. She was fine at first, joyful even. The emperor was dead, they had made great strides towards a peaceful galaxy. But with all the attention of the death star, Alderaan came crashing back to her. All the grief she had to choke down at the time to keep moving forward for the sake of the rebellion came back to her in heavy waves, impossible to ignore. The sudden lost, the dull pain that followed for months afterwards that she had no home to go back to, to fight for. 

“Leia, is that you?” a voice question immediately putting her on guard not realizing she had been followed. She stood up sharply from the spot she was stargazing and flew around to face her aggressor only to realize it was Luke. He worn a surprised yet sympathetic expression. He pointed down at the spot where she had been sitting and spoke softly, “do you mind if I join you?”

She tried to steady her, remind herself that it was just LUke trying to be wellbeing. She sat down, and Ltook that as an invitation to sit next to her. They sat in silence as she calmed, before he started her once again. “No one’s ever really gone,” he spoke softly but with such sureness that she couldn’t bring herself to disagree with him out loud. But she doubted that he would be unaware of her opinion, he had a knack for knowing her as she did him. 

“I felt my mother in the force, she was like you Leia. I found her name within it, Padme Naberrie. You choose what you carry with you, when you're born a bond is forged. But you choice what bonds you carry with you. My father is not yours, but I believe we share a mother.You take after your mother Leia, both of them”

Leia choked back a sob at Luke’s last words. Somehow, he always knew what was wrong. She turned to look at him and saw his eye bright and full of hope, reflecting the galaxies above as he looked up. He looked as if he believed in their shared future as much as he did as their shared past.

“You know I'm the slave trade you lose so much, but you never lost your culture. Even if you don't know where or who you're from, you carry them with you.Stand strong leia of alderaan, you carry them within you”

She looks at luke, with tears and fire in her eyes. She has been born once again. “of Alderaan,” she spoke, steady and strong. She knew who she was, what she once was and is now.  
LUke stared back, unwavering. “now tell me, who are you. What are you from, who are you from? And more importantly who will you be?”

“I was born into war but I am of peace. I will fight but I am of democracy. I will not yield in the face of great injustices,” she spoke quietly but strong, growing louder and louder. “I am of Bail Organa, of Breha Organa….sister of Luke Skywalker. I am of Alderaan, the republic, the rebellion. I carry the soul of Alderaan within me. I carry the ghost of the republic. I am the soul of the rebellion. I am Leia Organa, and I know who I am” 

Luke smiles, wide and bright, grasping at her hand while he spoke, “may the force be with you, Leia Organa.”

“may the force be with you too, brother.”Leia let out a big sigh and fell back onto the grassy ground, spreading out wide. “I finally feel free. Let's stay here for awhile, han will survive. I want to watch the stars. They don’t feel lonely for once.”

“We’re in this together now, we still have family alive,” Luke said quietly. In that moment, Leia remember all Luke had lost. He had lost his aunt, his uncle, obi-wan and countless others in the rebellion, and, as much as she hates to acknowledge him as such, his father.

She thought to her that if they are to share a further, they should know their shared past.“let's learn about her, our mother. I want to know her, carry her story.” 

Luke smiles in return and simply said, “there she is, the Leia I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i used luke's quote from the last jedi. i have mixed feelings about that movie and who the quote was used for but its a damn good quote.


End file.
